Le point faible de Kanda !
by Miss Micaiah
Summary: Reevers en à marre des inventions débiles de Koumui. C'est donc les exorcistes qui sont cherger de s'en débarrassé. Mais voilà, avec un lapin joueur,une Miranda reine des catastrophe, c'est Allen et Kanda qui prennent.Kanda qui aurait un secret à cacher..
1. Une Mission Impossible très spécial !

**Chapitre 1: une mission très spécial !**

La congrégation de l'ombre. Fier bâtiment aux allures sinistre _ et pas qu'un peut _ se dressant majestueusement au sommet d'une montagne très escarpé, inaccessible aux communs des mortels, sauf exception. Dans cette immense bâtisse des plus insolite, de fier exorcistes combattant avec conviction les monstres sanglant que son les akuma _ ils sont surtout trop moche pou être laisser en vie _ et leur immonde créateur: le compte Millénaire.  
Aujourd'hui, comme chaque jour nos vaillants exorcistes s'apprêtent à partir pour accomplir leur noble mission.

_ Et qu'est-ce que ça me rapporte ? Demanda Allen d'un ton moqueur.

Kanda regarda le blandinet comme si des cornes venait de lui poussait sur la tête. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui racontait cet idiot de Moyashi. Comme si ça l'amusait lui de devoir aider cet abruti de Komui Lee _ qui ne le pense pas ? Et ne mentez pas ! _ et ses inventions débiles.  
En plus de cela il devait se taper le Moyashi. Il n'avait vraiment pas de chance, depuis l'arriver de ce crétin de Moyashi, cet imbécile de grand intendant ne cessait de le lui collait dans les pattes.

_ Tu la ferme et tu te ramène Moyashi ! Cela ne m'amuse pas plus que toi d'aider le fou furieux qui nous sert d'intendant ! Répliqua le kendoka.

Dire que ce salaud avait osé lui dire qu'il lui reprendrait Mugen si il ne l'aider pas ! Rien que d'y repenser, ça le foutait en rogne ! Cet imbécile d'intendant fou avait osé le menacer lui, le grand Yuu Kanda, heureusement pour lui Lenalee était dans la pièce car sinon il l'aurait découpé en tranche lui et son satanée chantage !

Malheureusement pour lui _ et heureusement pour Komui _ il y avait eu Lenalee, et Kanda respectait la jeune fille. Il n'a jamais eu pitié pour personne, il n'empêche que cette dernière avait beaucoup souffert du temps ou elle se trouver seule à la congrégation. Il ne pouvait donc pas se permettre de trucider son frère.

Devant Kanda qui semblait perdu dans ces pensées, Allen était toujours affaler sur le canapé du salon. Ce dernier observait tranquillement le Kendoka qui se tenait debout en face de lui. Comme toujours sa tenue d'exorciste était impeccable et lui allait à, ses long cheveux couleur de nuit était attaché en queue de cheval tendit qu'ils balayaient le creux de ses reins, et ses yeux d'un bleu profond semblait lançait des éclairs.

L'albinos l'observait donc attentivement, attendant sa réaction qui, il le savait, ne tarderait pas à venir. Il lui avait balançait ça pour l'agaçait _ son passe temps favori! Assurément _ et il ricanait tranquillement en pensant à la tête qu'il avait fait en l'entendant. En effet notre Kendoka national avait eu l'air un brin étonné, pour ne pas dire choqué, sur le visage par sa subite question. Et comme prévu, ledit Kendoka tiqua.

_ Rien à foutre de ce que tu veux toi! Ramène-toi en vitesse ou je te laisse là ! Grogna Kanda en lançant une de ses regard qui veulent dire « t'as intérêt-a-te-ramener-et-en-vitesse-si-tu-veut-pas-que-je-tu-tue ».

_ Très bien j'arrive, pas la peine de grogner comme un ours !répondit le blandinet, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

Kanda, bien évidement, le prit mal et dégaina Mugen, quand à l'albinos il partit en courant tout en ricanant dans sa barbe inexistante. Allen courait donc aussi vite qu'il le put, et heureusement qu'il courait assez vite, il à de l'entrainement il faut bien le dire!

Ils parcourraient ainsi près de la moitié de la congrégation et finir par arriver au bureau de grand intendant. Ils décidèrent donc d'y entrer après s'être calmé. L'albinos avait les joues roses d'avoir couru, et ses yeux brillaient d'amusement. Kanda lui était déjà calme malgré sa course (ben oui Kanda essoufflé, les joues rouge, mais ce n'est pas possible ça sinon c'est plus Kanda!), du coup personne n'irait s'imaginer que les deux exorcistes qui passait leurs temps à se disputer, venait de courir comme des dérater dans les couloirs de la congrégation.

Quels ne fut pas leur surprise lorsqu'ils virent là pratiquement la moitié des exorcistes du QG. Allen trop heureux de pouvoir échapper à Kanda, alla vite rejoindre Lavi, Lenalee, Krory et Miranda qui se tenaient tous debout devant le bureau de Komui. Celui-ci qui, pour une fois, ne dormait pas sur son bureau s'adressa alors aux exorcistes devant lui.

_ Bien, je vois que tout le monde est là! Alors voilà, d'après Reever _ ce dernier se tenait derrière lui, comme par hasard _ je dois de toute urgence vider mon bureau de mes précieuses inventions. Dit-il la mine triste et une moue boudeuse au visage.

Komui faisait la tête de celui qui est l'homme le plus malheureux au monde tendit qu'il leur disait que les hommes de la scientifiques étaient tombé par hasard sur plusieurs flacons qui seraient malencontreusement tombé d'une étagère et qui aurait eu de drôle d'effets sur ceux-ci. Ils avaient donc deux fois plus de travail, puisque les personnes touchées par le produit non identifié gisaient à l'infirmerie inconsciente, et qu'ils ne pouvaient donc pas faire leur travail.  
Reevers avait alors décidé de vider le bureau du grand intendant de toutes ses inventions douteuses. Pour cela il lui fallait l'aide des exorcistes.

_ Bon, alors comme vous l'avez compris, j'ai décidé d'enlever toutes ses conneries que cet abruti à eu l'idée d'inventer pour nous pourrir l'existence.  
Evidement pour cela vous aller devoir nous aider! Clama-t-il bien fort à l'intention des exorcistes dans la pièce qui ne l'écoutaient que d'une oreille, trop occuper à séparer Allen d'un Kanda grognon qui voulait l'étriper.

C'est ainsi que la grande mission, un brin suicidaire, qui consistait donc à se débarrasser des expériences plus que douteuses du grand intendant commença !

* * *

**A suivre...**


	2. Le bureau de Komui oule grand bordel !

**Chapitre 2: Le bureau de Komui, ou le grand bordel !**

Après la petite explication de Komui et Reevers, Allen et les autres se retrouvèrent seuls dans le bureau du grand intendant. Reevers était reparti travailler _ ben oui parce qu'ils ont du retard ! Les pauvres scientifiques _ quand à Komui, il était parti prétextant qu'il n'y avait plus de café _ on y croit tous, bien sur ! _ et qu'il devait absolument aller en acheter. D'après lui c'était une question de vie ou de mort !  
Allen promena son regard argenté sur l'ensemble de la pièce et soupira.

_ Bon, et bien on va en avoir pour un moment à se débarrasser de toutes ses conneries, et la pièce est immense en plus. Annonça-t-il à l'assemblée.

Lenalee soupira elle aussi et répondit d'un ton désespère à l'albinos.

_ Je suis désolé les amis ! Il est vrai que mon frère invente beaucoup de chose bizarre et sans aucune utilité en plus ! Mais j'ai déjà essayé de l'en dissuader malheureusement, je n'y suis jamais arrivé ! Fit-elle tristement.

_ Tu m'étonne ! Lança un Lavi mort de rire. Il faut s'appelait Reevers pour le tenir tranquille apparemment. Et avoir des livres à porter de main pour les lui balançait en pleine tête !

Les exorcistes se mirent à rire en repensant à une scène similaire qui s'était déroulé quelques jours plus tôt. Comme l'avait dit Lavi, ils avaient trouvé le grand intendant en train de dormir sur son bureau _ au lieu de travailler _ et Reever, qui venait chercher un dossier pour la scientifique _ lequel?…ben j'sais pas…_ et il avait littéralement piqué une crise en voyant l'autre idiot en train de roupiller au lieu de travailler sur la montagne de dossiers qui s'entasser sur son bureau, voulant apparemment rivaliser avec la tour de pise. Il avait alors pris une pile de livre qui traîner par là _ des livres pour enfants que Komui lisait en cachette !_ et les avait balancés sur l'autre dormeur qui s'était bien vite réveiller et courrait maintenant dans toute la congrégation de l'ombre poursuivit pas Reever, une pile de livre dans les mains. Je vous laisse le soin d'imaginer la suite de cet évènement assez particulier, il faut bien le dire !

_ Bon ! On commence alors ! Lança Allen d'un ton résigner en observant le bazar monumental qui régner dans la grande pièce.

Lavi se mit à sautiller sur place, comme le lapin qu'il était, et répliqua joyeusement à ses amis: _Ouais, on va s'amuser à tout enlever les précieuses potions de Komui !

_ Pour notre sécurité, c'est en effet souhaitable ! Renchérit Krory, un sourire au visage devant le manège du lapin joyeux.

A l'autre bout de la pièce, Kanda qui s'était vu forcer de participer à cette mission, si on pouvait l'appeler ainsi, fulminait.

_ Tss…quels idée aussi de faire des trucs aussi dangereux! Il est vraiment stupide celui-là! Grogna-t-il mécontent.  
Miranda qui se tenait au côté de Krory sembla se réveiller et s'excusa pour on se sait quelle raison obscure.

_ Je…je suis désolé…geignit-elle.

Alors Lenalee prit la direction de tout ce petit monde et lança ses ordres.

_ Bien alors Miranda et Krory v'ont s'occuper des étagères par là bas! Leur di-elle en montrant une immense bibliothèque qui parcourrait tout le mur gauche de la salle, ensuite Allen et Kanda, s'occuperont du bureau de grand frère, et moi et Lavi ont s'occupe de la grande armoire du fond ! Bon, eh bien au travaille alors !

Ils répondirent tous par l'affirmatif et se mirent au travail.

Trois heures plus tard.

Nos pauvres petits exorcistes étaient submergés par une montagne de potions toutes aussi bizarre, et inutile il faut le dire, les unes que les autres à trois endroits de la grande pièce.  
Allen et Kanda, qui rangeaient ce qui se trouvait sur le bureau de Komui dans de grande caisse n'arrêtait pas de se chamailler. De toute façon, on ne pouvait pas laissez ces deux là seul sans qu'il ne trouve le moyen de se chamailler, ou même se battre à coups d'innocences.

_ Mais il est vraiment débile cet abruti d'intendant fou ! Ragea Kanda tout en balançant une fiole bizarre dans la grande caisse à ses pieds.

_ Eh, Bakanda, t'as pas fini de râler oui !? Fit un blandinet quelques peu suicidaire.

_ Je t'ai pas sonné crétin de Moyashi ! Lui répondit le Kendoka un peu plus en rogne.

_ C'est Allen mon prénom ! T'est même pas fichue de le retenir ! Gueula le blandinet qui ne supportait pas ce surnom que le kendoka lui lançait à tout bout de champs.

_ Tss.…J'en vois pas l'intérêt….t'est un Moyashi et puis c'est tout ! Grogna Kanda devant la mine furieuse de son collègue.

_ Abruti de Bakanda !

_ Crétin de Moyashi !

Bon alors je vais vous passer le reste de cette passionnante conversation sous silence sous peines de devenir complètement idiot, ou fou, au choix, à la fin de celle-ci.  
Imaginez simplement nos deux exorcistes favoris se balançant toutes sortes de surnoms débiles en se tenait en face l'un de l'autres, pendant que les autres qui avaient assisté à la dispute depuis le début les regardaient joyeusement, pour Lavi, d'un air un brin excéder pour Lenalee, et complètement à coté de la plaque pour Miranda et Krory.

Et c'est alors que l'incident, pas très accidentel si on y regarde de plus près, arriva. Alors que la tension montait entre les deux exorcistes, chacun des deux activa son innocence et ils ses seraient battue si Lenalee n'avait pas décidé de s'interposait _ ouf…heureusement que Lenalee est là sinon il y aurait plus de congrégation depuis longtemps !_ et Miranda trouva le moyen de trébuché. Sur quoi !?…ben rien en fait.

Elle tomba sur Krory qui avait tout un tas de fioles aux contenus plus que douteux et incertain, qui dans le feu de l'action les projeta hors de ses bras.  
Et pendant quelques secondes tous regardèrent les fioles remplies de substance inconnue, et surtout dangereuse selon eux, flottait au dessus d'eux pour finalement atterrir par terre et se fracassé dans un superbe nuage de fumée.

Bien sûr cela aurait pu n'avoir aucune conséquence dramatique, mais alors que déjà le nuage de fumée s'estomper près de Lavi, Kanda, Krory et Miranda, ce dernier flottait toujours là ou s'était tenus Allen et Lenalee quelques secondes plus tôt. Qu'allait-il se passait pour nos deux exorcistes pris dans cet amas de fumée étrange…

* * *

**A suivre...**


	3. Une sacrée surprise !

**Chapitre 3:Une sacrée surprise!**

La fumée enveloppait Allen entièrement et l'empêchait de voir ou il posait les pieds. Il ne pouvait donc pas faire un pas sans être sûr qu'aucun obstacle ayant la forme d'une jolie petite fiole (poison by Komui) bizarre ne traîne par terre. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre que la fumée se dissipe.

Puis il se souvint de quelque chose qu'il avait oublié. En effet lorsque les fioles s'étaient écrasées sur le sol, il avait attrapé le poignet de Lenalee pour l'éloigner des dangerosités infernale de Komui qui étaient à présent répandus au sol.  
Du coup elle devait elle aussi se trouver quelques parts au milieu de ce nuage de fumée. Il ouvrit les yeux doucement et cherche à apercevoir la jeune fille, mais la fumée était trop épaisse, alors il l'appela.

_ Lenalee ! Tu es là !?

_ Je suis là Allen ! Par ici ! Répondit la petite voix de Lenalee.

La voix de la jeune fille provenait de sa gauche, alors tout doucement et à tâtons il avança dans la fumée opaque tandis que Lenalee continuait de l'appeler.

De son coté Kanda avait un très mauvais présentement. La fumée bizarre n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se dissiper. De plus, depuis cinq bonnes minutes il percevait de drôles de bruit provenant de l'endroit ou se tenait le Moyashi et Lenalee quelques minutes plus tôt. Encore une histoire idiote qui allait mal finir surtout si la sœur du grand intendant était impliqué dedans.

Les exorcistes se demandaient bien se qu'ils pouvaient faire et surtout ce qu'étaient devenu Allen et Lenalee. Kanda eu soudain l'idée d'ouvrir la fenêtre du bureau du grand intendant. Alors grâce à l'appelle d'air provoquer par la porte et la fenêtre ouverte, le nuage de fumée se dissipa d'un coup.

Et c'est là qu'ils les virent, ou plutôt qu'ils ne les virent pas ! Car au sol là ou se tenaient un peu auparavant Allen et Lenalee se trouvait un gros tas de vêtements et aucune trace des deux exorcistes.

Allen quand à lui s'était subitement retrouvé dans le noir total et une masse légère lui était tombé dessus. De plus, il n'avait toujours pas retrouvé Lenalee. Quand à Lenalee elle se trouvait dans le même état d'esprit que notre petit blandinet. C'est-à-dire complètement paumée, et dans le noir par-dessus le marché ! Allen essaya tant bien que mal de se dépêtrer de cette chose légère qui l'encombrait, et avança d'un pas chancelant. C'est à ce moment là qu'il entendit de nouveaux Lenalee.

_ Allen ! Tu es toujours là !?

_ Oui Lenalee, par ici ! Cria-t-il.

Et là, devinez quoi ? Tandis qu'Allen entendait clairement la voix de son amie tout près de lui, c'est une petite renarde au pelage sombre et aux yeux verts émeraude qui apparut devant lui. La petite renarde s'avança à sa rencontre et s'exclama surprise.

_ Oh mon dieu! Allen tu es devenu un chat !? S'exclama Lenalee surprise.

Alors que cela devait bien faire cinq bonnes minutes qu'il avait changé d'apparence, Allen ne s'en rendit comptes que maintenant de celle-ci. Car notre petit blandinet national ressemblait désormais à un petit chat au pelage blanc soyeux avec une légère cicatrice rouge sur l'œil gauche. Il avait aussi l'une des pates avant rousse sombre presque rouge.

Allen regarda ses pattes et tâta ses oreilles d'un air perdu, puis il tourna la tête et constata qu'il avait également une jolie queue qu'il fouettait avec exaspération. Le pauvre petit blandinet soupira. Voilà encore une histoire peu banale qui va mal finir. Et le pire était que Lenalee se trouvait dans la même situation que lui! Donc si Komui l'apprenait ils seraient tous mort avant la fin de la journée. Il se tourna vers la jeune fille et lui dit :

_ Bon et bien on à plus qu'a trouver les autres et voir si quelqu'un a une solution à notre problème parce que si Komui nous trouve, il ne sera pas très content de te voir ainsi !

_ C'est malheureusement vrai. Déjà qu'en temps normal il me surprotège, alors là ce seras pire ! Dit-elle en soupirant bruyamment.

_ Il faudrait déjà savoir ou l'on est parce que là on est dans le noir ! Fit remarquer le blandinet judicieusement.

_ C'est vrai qu'il fait sombre, c'est bizarre…! Dit-elle un soupçon de crainte dans la voix.

Et devinez ou se trouvaient nos deux petits exorcistes nouvellement transformé !?

Kanda regarda d'un air exaspéré le tas de vêtements amasser au sol. Mais qu'avait t-il fait pour se retrouver dans une telle situation ! Les exorcistes, ceux encore entiers, s'approchèrent du tas de vêtements avec méfiance.

_ Euh… dites ou ils sont passés d'après vous !? Demanda Lavi.

_ Ils sembleraient en tout cas qu'ils n'aient plus leurs vêtements sur le dos ! Fit remarquer Krory en observant le tas que formaient ceux-ci sur le sol.

_ Tss… et voilà, je la sentais déjà pas cette histoire, et maintenant elle vient d'empirer… grogna Kanda en se passant une main sur le visage d'un air las.

_ Voyons, Yuu, ne soit pas aussi pessimiste ! Lui lança Lavi un peu plus joyeux que les autres.

_ Je t'ai pas sonné le lapin! Répliqua le kendoka.

_ Euh…je ne voudrais pas vous déranger….mais il faudrait savoir ce qu'on doit faire maintenant ! Parce qu'on n'est pas très avancé là ! Demanda Krory à Kanda qui se retenait tant bien que mal d'étriper Lavi.

Kanda lui répondit rageusement.

_ C'est bon je sais ça ! Tout ça à cause de ces maudites de fioles ! Hurla Kanda qui n'en pouvait vraiment plus de cette situation stupide.

_ Je suis désolé…! S'excusa Miranda une nouvelle fois, sans raison valable.

_ Mais voyons Miranda, ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser ! C'est la faute de Komui tout ça ! Expliqua Lavi à Miranda qui sanglotait devant le tas de vêtement au sol.

Krory essaya de faire réagir ses amis une nouvelle fois, pour éviter à la pauvre Miranda de verser un véritable déluge de larmes dans la pièce.

_ Dites il faudrait peut être récupéré les affaires d'Allen et Lenalee, et partir à leur recherche là, non !? Leur demanda-il.

_ Ouais, on va faire ça ! S'écria Lavi joyeusement. Il se tourna ensuite vers Kanda, un immense sourire au visage. Yuu toi tu prends leurs affaires et on y va!

_ Quoi !? Attend pourquoi se serait à moi de le faire crétin de lapin ! Cria ce dernier.

Mais Lavi et les autres s'étaient déjà éloignés en direction de la porte du bureau de Komui. Alors Kanda se résigna (Kanda: Comment ça je me résigne !? Change moi ça tout de suite ou je te tus *_* ! Jenny: Kanda tait toi, c'est moi qui écrit alors c'est comme ça et puis c'est tout ^^ !) et se pencha pour attraper le tas de vêtements entassé sur le sol. C'est à ce moment là qu'il entendit un petit grognement suivit de ce qui semblait bien être un miaulement.

D'un coup Kanda eu envie de s'enfuir en courant, son mauvais pressentiment initial venait de doublait voir triplait, (Kanda: Alors ça jamais ! _Sort Mugen_ Jenny, tu vas vraiment y passer là! /Jenny: Et moi je t'ai déjà dit de te taire, t'es lourd là -_- !), et si ce qu'il avait entendu était vraiment là, il était mal. Très mal même.

Il se pencha donc avec appréhension vers le tas de vêtements au sol, et le souleva brusquement. Et là, notre Kendoka national eu la surprise de sa vie, et certainement pas la meilleur aussi. Car au milieu des vêtements éparpiller sur le sol, se trouvait le petit chat Allen et la petite renarde Lenalee.  
Comme pour le remercier de les avoir aidés, le chaton blanc se mit à miauler en le regardant dans les yeux. Kanda eu juste le temps de lancer un regard désespéré à Lavi, qui ne le comprit pas évidement, alors que déjà le chat blanc se perchait sur son épaule d'un bond tout en s'installant tranquillement. Voilà une situation pour le moins original !

* * *

**A suivre...**


	4. Un chat et un kendoka !

**Chapitre 4:Un chat et un kendoka !**

Lenalee regardait Allen d'un drôle d'air. Le blandinet s'était immédiatement perché sur l'épaule du ténébreux kendoka sans lui demander son avis, et cela l'étonnait un peu. Après tout, tout le monde savait à la congrégation de l'ombre que ces deux là ne pouvaient pas rester dans une même pièce sans que l'on ne frôle le carnage, car en plus d'avoir un kendoka très facilement irritable, Allen avait la fâcheuse tendance à passer en mode dark Allen dès que Kanda commencer à dire un mot.

Et c'est donc tout en pensant à ces deux là quelle s'assit tranquillement sur les genoux de Lavi qui s'était assis par terre, intriguer par l'état nouveau de ses amis. Sans quelle ne sen rende vraiment comptes, elle s'était approchée du lapin _(Lavi: pourquoi tout le monde m'appelle comme ça -_-. /Jenny: Parce que t'es mignon mon lapinou ^^)_ et s'était tout naturellement blottit sur ses genoux. Et tout cela en observant ces deux là et leurs réactions mutuelles.

Réactions qui ne firent pas attendre longtemps. En effet, Allen s'est subitement mis à miauler et se frotter affectueusement à Kanda, tandis que ce dernier était devenu blanc comme un linge. Lavi commença alors à se demandait si Kanda n'était pas allergique aux chats.

_ Eh, Yuu, tu serais pas allergique aux chats dit-moi ! Lui demanda-t-il étrangement.

Kanda ne répondit pas, et Lavi l'appela en criant.

_ Eh oh ! Yuu je te parle ! hurla-t-il dans la direction du kendoka.

Ce dernier toujours aussi blanc, ne semblais pas vouloir dire un mot, et était apparemment dans l'incapacité de bouger.

_ Bon, puisque tu ne réponds pas, on va dire que c'est non ! Bouda Lavi, vexé d'être ainsi ignoré. Alors comme Allen à l'air de vouloir rester avec toi, tu le prendras dans ta chambre quand à moi je vais garder Lenalee-chan ! Lança-t-il d'un ton malicieux en attendant la réaction de Kanda, qui ne se ferait pas attendre, il le savait bien.

Lenalee sauta dun coup des genoux de Lavi et lui donna un grand coup de griffe. Comment ça elle allait rester dans la chambre de Lavi ! C'était hors de question !

_ Aïe, ça fait mal ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend Lenalee-chan ! Pourquoi tu me griffe ! Protesta le lapin devant la soudaine brutalité de son amie, nouvellement transformée.

Lenalee répondit par un petit grognement que personne ne comprit à par Allen. Ce dernier rigolait bien d'ailleurs. Ce qui mit la petite renarde en colère.

_ Allen! Arrête un peu de rire tu veux ! Je te rappelle que toi aussi tu va dormir dans la chambre de Kanda, alors ne te moque pas de moi ! Lui jeta-elle à la figure d'un ton narquois.

Allen réfléchit un instant. Attend, qu'est-ce qu'elle venait de dire là! Il allait devoir rester dans la chambre de Kanda jusqu'à qu'il soit redevenu normal !

_ Quoi ! Comment ça je vais rester avec Kanda ! Cria l'albinos paniqué.

_ Pourquoi ça t'étonne ! Demanda la petite renarde. Tu n'avais pas l'air mécontent il y a encore quelques secondes ! La preuve tu te frottais à lui en miaulant !

Allen réfléchis encore une fois et réalisa que Lenalee avait raison. Il s'était bien frotté à Kanda et miaulait joyeusement en le regardant. Alors notre petit chaton blanc réalisa que quelque chose clochait avec son comportement depuis qu'il était un chat. Depuis quand était-il content que Kanda soit là ! C'était une énorme méprise !

_ Lenalee ! Je crois qu'on est mal là ! Dramatisa le chaton blanc. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ! C'est pas normal ça ! Mon dieu sauvez moi, je veux pas rester avec Kanda, il va me tuer c'est sûr et certain !

_ Tu dramatise pas un peu là ! S'amusa Lenalee.

_ Mais pas du tout ! Et puis d'abord toi tu veux pas non plus rester avec Lavi, alors pourquoi moi j'irai avec Kanda ! Reprit le chaton blanc une moue vexée au visage.

Lenalee soupira intérieurement. Ah les mecs, ce qu'ils étaient casse pied des fois.

_ Allen, je suis une fille tu te souviens ! Di-elle doucement, comme pour parler à un petit garçon de cinq ans.

_ Bien sûr, tu me prends pour qui ! Lui dit-il sans comprendre ou elle voulait en venir.

_ Et une fille ne peut pas rester dans la chambre d'un garçon même sous la forme d'une renarde. Reprit-elle.

Le petit chat blanc sembla soudainement avoir une illumination, car il lui répondit d'un ton dramatique

_ Oui, c'est vrai que ça risque d'être un peu (beaucoup) perturbant pour toi de rester trop longtemps en compagnie de Lavi. Il est un peu idiot parfois, de plus si Komui l'apprend je ne donne pas chère de sa peau de lapin ^^!

_ Bien ! Alors moi j'irai avec Miranda ! Quand à toi, eh bien il faudra que tu supportes Kanda un moment mon petit Allen ! Lui dit-elle presque aussi joyeusement que Lavi.

_ Je crois que je ferais mieux de rédiger mon testament avant d'emménager dans sa chambre! répliqua le chaton en pâlissant à vue d'oeil.

_ Euh...si tu veux lui répondit la petite renarde en se retenant de rire de la mine déconfite de son ami.

C'est donc sur ces joyeux propos (Allen: Ou t'as vu que j'étais joyeux là -_- !) que nos deux amis emménagèrent chez Kanda pour Allen, et chez Miranda pour Lenalee. Bien entendu cette petite cohabitation donna place à certaine situation plus ou moins drôle des deux côtés. Je vous propose donc d'y faire un petit tour histoire de voir cela de plus près !

Dans la chambre de Kanda, Allen, ou plutôt Neko Allen maintenant, venait tout juste d'arriver que déjà il regretter sa situation. Kanda ne cessait de rouspéter sur sa malchance et sur le fait qu'il allait devoir gardait le blandinet avec lui.

Quand à Allen, il était monté sur le lit du kendoka comme si c'était la chose la plus naturel qui soit. Il s'était alors mis à se lécher les pattes tranquillement en ronronnant joyeusement. Alors qu'Allen était tellement absorbé par sa toilette, il n'avait pas remarqué ce que faisait Kanda: jusqu'à ce qu'il relève la tête, ne l'entendant plus râler après lui.

Car notre petit Neko blanc, malgré son occupation pour sa toilette, avait senti un regard bizarre dans sa direction, vous savez le genre de regard qui donne des frissons dans le dos. Et comme il n'y avait qu'eux deux dans la petite chambre, cela ne pouvait venir que de Kanda.

Il avait donc levé ses beaux yeux gris ciel vers le kendoka, qui effectivement le regardait. Et ce qu'il avait vu l'avait intrigué. Car le kendoka avait subitement tourné la tête comme s'il était gêné. Mais bon, un Yuu Kanda gêner c'était impossible! N'est-ce pas !

Le petit Neko Allen reprit sa toilette tout en se disant qu'il avait sûrement rêvé, et que le kendoka ne pouvait décidément pas être gêné par quoi que ce soit.

_"Hum...ce serait vraiment drôle de le voir gêner"_ pensa le petit chat blanc en allant se percher sur l'oreiller de Kanda, sans pour autant le quitter des yeux.

Kanda, quand à lui décida subitement qu'il avait besoin d'une douche, et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain d'un pas rapide, comme pour fuir le regard gris orage du chaton.

_"Merde! Foutu Komui! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire moi !"_ Pensait Kanda tout en se lavant les cheveux délicatement.

Notre pauvre kendoka soupira de dépit. Et le pire était sûrement qu'il n'avait aucune idée du temps qu'il faudrait pour que l'albinos ne redevienne normal, et le laisser ainsi en paix. Lui et son horrible secret.

Il ne manquerait plus que le crétin de Moyashi ne le découvre, son secret.

Dire qu'il avait tout fait, depuis toujours, pour le cacher, et il ne voulait pas que ce dernier ne soit découvert, et encore moins par cet idiot de Moyashi. Crétin de Komui, tout était encore de sa faute ragea le kendoka en sortant de la baignoire. Il attrapa dune main son yukata sur le dossier de la chaise près du lavabo et l'enfila rapidement.

Il avait laissé Neko Allen sur son lit et craignez qu'il n'ait eu des idées bizarres pour l'emmerder, comme mettre sa chambre en bordel pendant sa douche par exemple. Quel ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il constata incrédule qu'il n'en était rien, et que le chaton blanc s'était juste allongé de tout son long sur son lit et semblait dormir profondément.

_ Tss...c'est pas vrai! Mais ou il se croit le Moyashi ! C'est pas parce qu'il est un chat qu'il peut tout se permettre ! Grogna le kendoka à l'adresse du pacha sur son couvre-lit.

Kanda continua ainsi de râler sur le comportement insouciant du petit Neko et des libertés qu'il se permettait de prendre sans son accord, pendant que le Neko en question ouvrait un oeil paresseux en l'observant, un petit miaulement, comme un ricanement sortant de sa gorge.

Allen Jubilait. Au début il n'avait pas du tout apprécié d'être un chat. C'est vrai quoi ! Comment pouvait-il sauvait les âmes des akumas, ni même se battre contre eux sous cette apparence. De plus il devait maintenant crécher dans la chambre de Kanda. Il avait même dit à Lenalee qu'il pensait sérieusement à rédiger son testament à l'avance, au cas où il lui arriverait malheur. Non mais franchement quel crétin ce Komui ! Lui et ses idées saugrenues !

Enfin, ça c'est-ce qu'il avait pensé au début. A présent, le petit Neko Allen devait bien avouer qu'il s'amuser bien. Rien que d'entendre le kendoka râler constamment le faisait bien rire intérieurement. C'était vraiment drôle de le voir faire.

De plus, il était étonné de l'avoir vu gêner tout à l'heure. Si bien sûr il n'avait pas simplement rêvé éveiller.

Avouer qu'il y de quoi doutait sérieusement de sa santé mentale tout de même. Il avait alors décidé de profiter de sa transformation passagère pour observer le kendoka tranquillement, et ainsi essayer de découvrir ce qui avait bien put le gêner, toujours s'il n'avait pas rêvé bien sûr.

Puis vient le moment de se coucher. Il était tard, et le petit chat commencer à avoir sommeil. Il commença à se rouler en boule près du coussin de Kanda, quand ce dernier lui dit dun ton cinglant:

_Alors là Moyashi, si tu crois que je vais te laisser dormir sur mon lit, tu peux toujours courir ! Toi tu dors par terre dit-il en lui montrant le sol de la chambre.

Le chaton le regarda un instant incrédule. Il devait avoir mal entendu. Kanda ne lui demandait pas de dormir par terre là ! Si ? Alors le petit Neko Allen fit ce que tout chat se doit de faire en pareil situation, il le regarda en grognant fortement et se dirigea d'une démarche de petit prince vers l'autre bout du lit. Si Kanda s'imaginer qu'il allait dormir par terre, il se fourrait le doit dans l'oeil jusqu'au coude.

_"Eh merde! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire moi__ !"_ Pensa Kanda en regardant le chaton blanc qui ne voulait pas dormir par terre comme il le lui avait dit.

Ledit chaton qui le regardait aussi d'un air de dire _"Ben alors? C'est quand tu veux Bakanda! J'ai sommeil moi !"_ Le tout en baillant presque à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Alors Kanda se résigna à prendre son mal en patiente en songeant qu'il allait devoir faire avec, tout en allant se coucher sous ses couvertures, tandis que le chaton blanc, satisfait se roulait en boule à ces pieds.

* * *

**A suivre...**


	5. Vol plané et bol de sobas !

**Chapitre 5: Vol plané et bol de Sobas !**

Allen ouvrit ses beaux yeux gris qui luisaient dans la pénombre de la chambre. Cela faisait bien deux heures maintenant qu'il s'était couché lui et le kendoka. D'ailleurs ce dernier dormait tranquillement sans plus se soucier du chaton qu'il était obligé de garder dans sa chambre bien malgré lui. Chaton qui en ce moment était réveillé, même s'il ne savait pas trop pourquoi.

Allen se leva alors doucement sur ces petites pattes blanches, et avança d'un pas hésitant vers l'endroit ou dormait son camarade qu'il avait bien du mal à supporter en temps normal. Mais bon, là il n'était plus très normal le petit Allen. Il vient donc tranquillement à hauteur du visage de Kanda et l'observa dormir quelques minutes.

"Mais qu'est-ce que je fou moi ! Je devrais dormir à cette heure-ci, et pas regarder cet abruti de Bakanda roupillait" pensa notre petit chaton blanc.

Il s'apprêtait alors à retourner se coucher, et lança un dernier regard sur le kendoka endormi. Il n'aurait pas du faire cela. Mû par un drôle d'instinct qu'il ne connaissait pas, et sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, le petit chaton blanc retourna près du kendoka.

"Je croit bien que je vais faire une bêtise. Et Kanda va sûrement me tuer' Pensa-t-il en s'approchant d'avantage.

Kanda commençait tout juste à se réveiller. Le soleil n'était pas encore lever, et il aurait pu dormir encore, mais il devait allé à son entraînement du matin. De plus, il avait chaud, atrocement chaud. C'était comme si quelque chose de bouillant lui brûlait le ventre.

"Cette chaleur, était plutôt étrange" pensa-t-il encore à moitié endormi. Puis quelque chose bougea près de lui. Ou plutôt sous ses couvertures, près de son ventre justement.

Intrigué, le kendoka leva un peu ses couvertures pour apercevoir un petit chaton blanc rouler en boule près de son ventre.

"Ah! Ce n'est que le Moyashi !" pensa-t-il encore à moitié dans les vapes. "Attend une seconde! Le Moyashi ! C'est pas vrai, qu'est-ce qu'il fou là celui là!"

Kanda aurait voulu, au plutôt aurait du se lever d'un bond et jeter la boule de poile par terre pour avoir prit la liberté de le coller durant la nuit, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte en plus.

Pourtant il ne le fit pas, ou plutôt si, il le ferait tout à l'heure quand la boule de poile en question se réveillerait. En attendant il l'observait dormir.

Le petit Neko Allen, toujours en boule près de son ventre, respirait tranquillement en bougeant ses petites oreilles blanche de temps à autres comme si même durant son sommeil il pouvait entendre touts les petits bruits qui l'entourait. Son petit museau marquer par sa cicatrice rouge sombre était doucement posé entre ses pattes avant. Kanda se demanda alors comment le Moyashi avait fait pour venir le coller ainsi sans qu'il ne le remarque. Il aurait du le sentir se lever, surtout lorsqu'il s'était approché de lui. Mais il n'avait rien sentit du tout.

Allen émergeait doucement du sommeil. Oubliant ou il se trouvait, il commença à s'étiré paresseusement, pour sentir quelque chose de chaud près de lui. Il ouvrit alors les yeux et réalisa qu'il était couché contre le torse de Kanda. Il se demanda une seconde comment il avait atterrit là, puis se souvint d'y être venu durant la nuit.

"Oups ! Je vais me faire trucider !" Pensa-t-il un peu paniqué.

Kanda avait regardé le chaton se réveiller doucement, puis s'étirer paresseusement, ensuite il avait presque ri devant son air un peu paniqué.

"Eh bien alors Moyashi ! On à fait une bêtise !' Pensa-t-il un peu amuser par le chaton blanc qui commencer vraiment à paniquer.

Le kendoka se leva finalement pour aller se doucher. Puis il attrapa le chaton blanc et le posa par terre. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers le réfectoire.

Une fois arrivé, Kanda et Allen eurent tout juste le temps de passer leurs commandes à Jerry, que Lavi leur sautait déjà dessus en baillant bien fort.

_ Salut Yuu ! Salut Allen ! Cria-t-il d'un ton joyeux.

Le kendoka aurait bien voulu corriger cet abruti de lapin, mais il n'en eu pas le temps. L'abruti de lapin en question avait déjà attrapé Allen dans ses bras et se dirigeait joyeusement vers leur table ou se trouvait déjà Miranda, Krory, et la petite renarde Lenalee. Kanda du donc se résigner à le suivre, puisqu'il ne pouvait pas laisser le Moyashi avec Lavi, le connaissant, il allait sûrement l'embêter. Cest pas qu'il tenait à rester avec le Moyashi, hein ! N'allez surtout pas vous faire des ides bizarres!

Lavi déposa Allen au milieu de la table, ou Lenalee se trouvait déjà, et alla s'assoir à côté de Kanda, qui soupira dans la seconde. Lenalee salua donc le petit chat blanc.

_ Bonjour Allen ! Lança la petite renarde joyeusement.

_ Oh, salut Lenalee ! Lui répondit le chaton blanc sur le même ton.

La petite renarde s'assit ensuite face à son ami, et entreprit de se laver minutieusement tout en discutant avec lui. Celui-ci fit d'ailleurs la même chose, jusqu'à ce que Lenalee lui pose une question à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas

_On dirait que tu n'as rien ! Ça signifie donc que Kanda ne t'as pas encore maltraité !remarque-t-elle malicieusement. Au fait, tu as bien dormi ! Ajouta la petite renarde en le regardant dans les yeux.

Heureusement que le petit Neko n'avait encore rien mangé, parce que sinon il aurait tout recraché sous la surprise. En attendant, une jolie teinte rosée s'attarda sous ses petites moustaches, que Lenalee remarque très bien.

_Oh, oh ! Ce serait-il passer quelque chose de spécial avec Kanda ! Lui demanda-t-elle avec un petit rire qu'il fut le seul à entendre, et surtout comprendre.

_ Qu-quoi ! M-mais pas du tout ! Réplique le Neko blanc.

Seulement, vu le teint rouge qui s'installa d'avantage sous ses moustaches, il n'était pas très crédible le chaton.

_Alors Allen ! Continua-t-elle

_ Euh...y c'est rien passé Lenalee...tenta-il de la convaincre. Ça ne marcha malheureusement pas.

_ Allons Allen ! Je te connais bien maintenant, et je suis sûre qu'il c'est passer quelque chose ! Tu peux me le dire tu sais, je te promets que je ne dirais rien à personne ! Ronronna la petite renarde, une lueur malicieuse dans le regard.

_ Eh bien, je ne sais pas...

_ De toute façon personne ne nous comprends pour le moment, alors tu ne crains rien !le rassura la petite renarde.

Allen réfléchit quelques secondes et décida finalement qu'il pouvait bien faire confiance à son amie, et commença donc à lui expliquer.

_En fait...hum...on a juste dormi ensemble, et je me suis un peu collé à lui...commença-t-il

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre. Lavi, en grand farceur qu'il était, c'était bien amusé à embêter Kanda sur la soirée qu'il avait passé avec le chaton, quand il avait finalement vu ses deux amis Allen et Lenalee dos à lui et semblant faire des messes basses dans leurs coins. Et devinez ce qu'il a fait le lapin borgne ! Il s'est approché d'eux tout doucement, et là il leur à fichu la trouille de leurs vies, leur sautant presque dessus en gueulant comme un malade.

_ Ahhhh ! Cirèrent les deux totalement paniqués.

Cest à partir de là que tout à commencer à déraper. En l'espace de deux minutes, le réfectoire s'était transformé en vrai champ de bataille. Cela avait d'abord commencé par Lenalee, qui ayant fait un bond à cause de Lavi, avait bousculé Krory, qui était tombé sur Lavi, qui lui avait essayé de se rattraper à la nappe de la table derrière lui. La nappe en question avait alors glissé et tout ce qu'il y avait dessus avec. Mais ce n'était pas tout, Allen aussi avait sursauté, et les conséquences pour lui furent pire que pour Lenalee. Car le chaton avait tellement eu peur, qu'il en avait fait un formidable bond en avant. Bien sûr cela n'as rien de dramatique, lui diriez vous au chaton ! Seulement voilà, le problème était l'endroit ou il avait atterri à la fin de sa chute . Il avait atterri dans le bol de soba de Kanda.

Allen se retrouvait donc assis, couvert de soba, le bol encore sur la tête, et ne sachant pas s'il devait se mettre en colère contre la bêtise monumentale de Lavi ou pleurer de dépit. Sans oublier que tout le monde dans la salle s'était tu, et regardaient le kendoka, attendant qu'il pète un câble comme il le faisait normalement en pareil situation. Du coup, un silence de mort s'était abattu sur le réfectoire. Silence que personne n'osa briser, ou presque.

_ Oups ! Lança Lavi avec une moue d'excuse sur sa face, un peu trop joyeuse d'après certain.

Comme si cela était un signal pour lui, Allen reprit bien vite ses esprits, et se dégagea de dessous le bol de soba, désormais vide de Kanda. Il se redressa alors de toute sa (petite) hauteur, lança un méga-regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue à Lavi, qui pâli un peu, et d'un mouvement leste et incroyablement précis, lui envoya sa patte à la figure. Le rouquin eu alors droit à une jolie marque de griffure lui barrant la joue.

_ Aïe, aïe, aïe ! Non mais ça va pas Allen ! Couina Lavi en se tenant la joue.

Le chaton le regarda méchamment puis releva la tête bien haute, et se tourna dos au rouquin. Ce crétin de Lavi l'avait bien mérité après tout !

Kanda avait vu le chaton blanc sursauter violemment lorsque Lavi leurs avaient fait peur à lui et Lenalee. Sur le coup ça ne l'avait pas tellement préoccupé, jusqu'à ce que le chaton en question ne fasse un bond pas possible, et trouve le moyen d'atterrir dans son bol de soba ! Là, il avait tiqué. Non mais c'est vrai quoi ! Avec toute la place qu'il y avait sur cette foutue table, il avait juste trouvé le moyen de tomber dans son bol de soba! Sur le coup il était resté muet de stupéfaction. Il s'apprêtait alors à leurs gueuler tous dessus, seulement il fut un peu devancer par le chaton blanc couvert de soba, ce qui n'était pas très ragoûtant d'après lui. Le petit Neko, après s'être dégagé du bol encore sur sa petite tête, s'était relevé très droit, et avait filé un magistral coup de griffe à l'abruti de lapin. Le lapin en question avait alors braillé comme une pie, arguant qu'il ne l'avait pas fait exprès et tout un tas d'autres idioties du même genre. Puis Allen s'était retourné dos au rouquin d'un air de souverain offensé. Et là, le kendoka avait franchement eu envie de rire. Bien sûr il ne l'avait pas fait, il avait une réputation à tenir tout de même ! Il s'était alors levé tranquillement, sans remarquait que tous dans la salle retenaient leurs souffles, et avait balancé au Neko Moyashi qui faisait la gueule apparemment.

_ Eh Moyashi ! Amène toi, il faut te donner un bain, t'es plus très propre là ! Lança-t-il en regardant le Neko Moyashi plein de soba.

Tient, cest bizarre ça ! Toute la salle avait maintenant les yeux braqués sur Kanda et la bouche ouverte sur un "o" silencieux. D'ailleurs ce dernier ne semblait pas tellement s'en soucier. Toujours est-il que tous étaient stupéfaits que le kendoka n'est pas gueulé comme un malade sur tout le monde, et surtout qu'il se propose pour donner un bain à Allen. D'ailleurs parlons-en d'Allen. A l'entente de cette demande pour le moins inhabituelle de la part du kendoka, le chaton blanc avait comme qui dirait beugué. Il le regardait les yeux écarquillés, la bouche grande ouverte, et une expression horrifié dans son beau regard argenté. Puis il sembla soudain sortir de sa léthargie, et là alors que personne ne s'y attendaient, il bondit de la table et partit en courant du réfectoire.

Tous regardaient la porte du réfectoire, choqués. Personne ne s'étaient attendus à ce que le Neko blanc prenne la fuite ainsi. Lavi jeta un regarda en coin à Kanda qui apparemment se demandait encore comment il devait prendre un tel affront, Krory et Miranda se demandaient ce qu'il se passait, et Lenalee semblait très perplexe. Alors Lavi, en bon farceur qui se respecte, ne pu laisser passer telle occasion.

_ Eh ben Yuu ! Quelle technique ! Je ne savais pas que t'avait trouvé le moyen de faire fuir le Moyashi ! Claironna-t-il tout joyeux.

Lenalee regarda Lavi, se demandant vaguement quand cet idiot de lapin allait apprendre à être plus prudent. Ensuite elle eu juste le temps de voir Kanda dégainer Mugen, que déjà le lapin se retrouvait au sol, bien amoché. Ce dernier sortit ensuite de la salle et partit à la chasse au Neko Moyashi. La petite renarde se doutant qu'Allen refuserait de laisser Kanda le laver, décida de le suivre, au cas où il faudrait parler à Allen.

* * *

**A suivre...**


	6. Et un bain pour le Neko Moyashi !

Chapitre 6: Et un bain pour le Neko Moyashi !

Allen avait parcourut les couloirs de la citadelle comme une fusée. Au début il avait pensé se cacher dans une pièce quelconque, la première qu'il trouverait. Seulement, vu toutes les expériences douteuses de Komui qui trainaient un peu partout, il y avait vite renoncé. Il était donc partit en courant comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses pour finalement revenir dans la chambre de Kanda. Ensuite il s'était débrouillé pour grimper en haut de l'armoire de Kanda, et à présent il se tassait au fond afin qu'on ne le trouve pas. Il se mit alors à se léchait le poil tout doucement pour ne pas se faire repérer, seulement les sobas étaient trop collant et il ne parvint pas à se laver.

Deux heures. Cela faisait maintenant deux heures que Kanda cherchait cet abruti de Neko Moyashi qui s'était comme qui dirait volatilisé en courant. Il avait cherchait partout. Des salles d'entrainements, à la chambre du Moyashi, au bureau du grand intendant, en passant par la section scientifique. Il était même allé jeter un oeil au labo personnel de Komui. Mais rien, niet, nada, que dalle, le néant absolu. Il avait passé deux heures à le chercher, suivit de la petite renarde Lenalee, et il ne savait plus du tout ou chercher. Il soupira de dépit, se demandant ou il pouvait bien chercher à présent. Puis Lenalee sembla avoir une idée puisquelle le regarda et partie presqu'en courant. Kanda décida de la suivre, après tout elle aurait peut être plus de chance que lui.

Allen s'ennuyait. Il était là depuis plus de deux heures. Il avait d'abord essayait de se laver tout seul, mais c'était peine perdue, il n'y arrivait pas. Il s'était alors dit qu'il devrait peut être se laisser faire et laisser Kanda lui donner un bain, seulement il n'en avait pas du tout envie. Alors il s'était ravisé et restait donc comme ça sur le haut de l'armoire du kendoka. Il commençait tout juste à somnoler, quand il entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir soudainement.

Kanda entra dans sa chambre à la suite de la petite renarde, il regarda un peu partout, dans la salle de bain, dans sa penderie, sous son lit, mais il ne vit pas le Neko Moyashi. Découragés, ils allaient repartir lorsque Kanda entendit un petit éternuement.

Allen se maudit en silence jusqu'à la seizième génération au moins. Il s'était retenu du mieux qu'il pouvait d'éternuer à cause de la poussière accumulée au dessus de l'armoire, mais à la dernière seconde alors que Kanda allait repartir, il n'avait pu se retenir plus longtemps. Et vu la réaction de Kanda, il avait de suite levé la tête dans sa direction, il s'était grillé.

Kanda leva la tête vers le sommet de son armoire, et avisa la chose répugnante qui s'y trouvait. Le Neko Moyashi, qui à l'origine était blanc comme neige, avait à présent le poil aussi noir que du charbon, les sobas collant ayant attrapé toutes la poussière sur le meuble.

_ Bon sang ! Crétin de Moyashi, ça fait deux heures que je te cherche ! Alors maintenant tu va descendre de là et vite fait, avant que je ne te découpe en morceau ! Cria le kendoka à la boule de poil recouverte de sobas et de poussière.

Allen baissa son regard argenté vers le kendoka, et lui répondit d'un miaulement signifiant qu'il n'avait pas du tout l'intention de lui obéir.

Commença alors une jolie petite scène très comique que Lenalee regarda en silence, se demandant si elle ne devait pas intervenir. Oui, parce que là Kanda continuait de menacer le Neko Blanc de lui faire la peau s'il ne descendait pas au plus vite, et Allen continuait de l'ignorer superbement. Lenalee soupira d'exaspération et se décida finalement à intervenir.

_ Allen ! Ça suffit maintenant tes caprices, descend donc de là et va prendre ce fichu bain! Lança la petite renarde en le fusillant du regard.

Allen la regarda incrédule et lui répondit qu'il ne voulait pas.

_ Ah, vraiment ! Bon alors tu va rester là combien de temps dit moi ! Si tu veux je peux dire à tout le monde que tu à dormi avec Kanda, et que tu en ronronnais de contentement. Lui balança-t-elle avec une oeillade appuyée.

Le chaton blanc, qui ne l'était plus trop, la regarda en écarquillant les yeux. Non, elle n'oserait pas n'est-ce pas !

_ Euh...Lenalee, tu ne va pas faire ça, n'est-ce pas ! Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix inquiète.

_ Eh bien ça dépend...si tu ne descends pas immédiatement de là, je ne me gênerais pas pour le faire ! Répliqua la renarde.

Le petit Neko blanc, qui connaissait bien la jeune fille maintenant, ne doutait pas qu'elle serait effectivement capable de le faire. Alors le pauvre Allen se résigna et sauta sur le couvre lit du kendoka, le salissant au passage sans états d'âme.

Kanda observa les deux boules de poils qui semblaient en grande discutions. Il ne savait pas ce que Lenalee pouvait bien dire au Neko Moyashi mais cela devait être convaincant puisqu'il fini par descendre de son perchoir. Il fit un joli saut et atterri tout en souplesse sur son beau couvre lit bleu nuit, laissant des traces de sobas et de poussière dessus. Kanda grogna devant un tel carnage et attrapa la boule de poil sale par la peau du cou afin de la mener à la sale de bain.

Il posa le Neko Moyashi par terre après avoir fermer la porte à clé, et l'avoir glisser dans son uniforme. Comme ça cet idiot de Moyashi ne pourrait pas se faire la malle. Il alla ensuite remplir la baignoire et y jeta une bonne dose de bain moussant dedans. Une fois la baignoire remplie, il se tourna vers le Neko Moyashi, le chopa à nouveau par la peau du cou, et le balança dans leau mousseuse.

Allen émergea à la surface en toussotant. Non mais, quelle cruauté tout de même ! Le balancer sans aucune autre forme de procès d'une telle manière, fallait vraiment être un sauvage pour faire ça ! Allen commença alors à pester contre le kendoka, mais pas pour longtemps malheureusement. Déjà Kanda l'attrapa par le cou et lui lavait le poil à l'aide d'une brosse. Ce dernier frottait le chaton blanc sans ménagement. Le pauvre Neko essaya de se débattre contre cette brute de kendoka qui le martyrisait à coups de brosse. Au bout de vingt minutes de lutte acharnée contre son tortionnaire, il se résigna et le laissa faire sans plus rien dire.

Kanda s'amusa à frotter le Neko Moyashi qui ne cessait de râler à grand coups de feulements et autres miaulements de mécontentement. Oh ! Il aurait pu être plus doux avec lui, seulement le kendoka n'avait pas du tout apprécié de tourner en rond dans toute la citadelle pendant deux heures, à la recherche d'un idiot de Moyashi changeait en Neko pour lui donner un bain. Alors il se vengeait de cet affront d'une manière quelques peu sauvage. Allen n'appréciait pas le traitement, mais il n'en avait cure. Ça lui apprendrait au Moyashi à ne pas se moquer de lui de la sorte.

Allen faillit se mettre à ronronner de plaisir lorsque Kanda lâcha enfin cette maudite brosse. Il leva ses petits yeux gris argent luisant de larmes contenues vers le kendoka, quand celui-ci l'attrapa pour le sortir de la baignoire après l'avoir rinçait abondement. Il prit ensuite une serviette propre sur le meuble d'à coté et commença à essuyer le poil désormais propre du neko Moyashi. Allen craint une seconde que Kanda ne lui sèche le poil en le lui arrachant au passage, mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

Après le bain du Neko Moyashi, Kanda avait attrapé une serviette afin de lui essuyer le poil. Il s'était dit tout d'abord qu'il pourrait continuait de l'embêter en le frottant bien fort, histoire qu'il comprenne définitivement à qui il avait à faire. Mais il y renonça bien vite devant ce regard plein de larmes contenues que lui lança le Neko blanc. Il soupira intérieurement et entreprit de le sécher gentiment. Tout doucement, il passa la serviette sur le poil mouillé du Neko, le massant délicatement de cette manière, si bien que le chaton fini par se mettre à ronronner de satisfaction.

Kanda fini de sécher le Neko blanc et posa ensuite la serviette mouillé dans la salle de bain. Il referma la porte derrière lui et retourna dans la chambre. Sur son bureau, le Moyashi s'était endormi après stre étiré de tout son long.

"Tss...ce crétin de Moyashi me fait courir durant des heures, ensuite il me pourri ma chambre, et il trouve en plus le moyen de roupiller tranquillement." pensa-t-il furieusement en avisant le chaton blanc roulé en boule sur ces affaires.

Il soupira doucement et se dirigea vers son armoire. Il en sortie un drap et un couvre-lit propre. Il enleva ensuite son beau couvre-lit bleu nuit en râlant un peu contre le Neko moyashi, et alla le mettre dans la corbeille de linge salle à la salle de bain. Il lui fallut ensuite quelques minutes pour changer ses draps et poser son couvre-lit propre, et seulement deux seconde pour s'y allonger. Il soupira de contentement, et sans plus se soucier du Neko moyashi, s'endormi.


	7. Le plan diabolique d'un lapin !

Bien le bonjour cher fan qui avaient encore le courage de suivre ma fiction ^^! Tout d'abord je tient à m'excuser pour le retard (très long j'en convient u_u) que j'ai pris, je sais bien que certain on une très forte envie de me trucider/faire la peau/jeter des tomates en pleine tête/ menacer d'écrie la suite plus vite que ça...enfin bref je vous en voudrez pas pour de tels réaction u_u bien au contraire je vous comprend bien! Bref, les raisons d'un tel retard sont simple, pour commencer la flemmardise aigüe (comme je l'appelle ^^) est une maladie qui s'attrape souvent chez certain auteur (et j'en fait malheureusement partie T_T) ensuite un tout petit symtôme qui s'appelle le syndrome de la page blanche (qui va de paire avec la flemme chez moi^^) et puis aussi parce que j'était en train de plancher sur deux trois OS que vous avez surement découvert il y a peu ! Bon, je sais c'est bien beau les excuse, mais ça n'assouvie pas votre curiosité quand à la suite de l'histoire, alors je ne vous embêtrerais pas plus longtemps !

Une dernière chose ^^, il était prévue aux départ que cette fiction fasse 10 chapitres, mais tout comptes fait, elle en feras surement douze ou treize ^^! Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Chapitre 7: Le plan diabolique d'un lapin !**

Kanda se réveilla doucement de sa sieste imprévue. Il s'étira ensuite, ou plutôt essaya de s'étirer. Quelques chose de lourd semblait le maintenir coller au matelas. Il baissa son regard vers son ventre, ou une étrange chaleur semblait vouloir le faire suffoquer, et y découvrit une boule de poil blanche endormi paisiblement. Il lui fallut deux bonnes minutes pour enregistrer l'information, et seulement une seconde pour virer l'intrus qui se prélassait tranquillement sur son torse, le prenant au passage pour le matelas. Il s'assit ensuite sur son lit, tout en observant le chaton blanc qui grognait de mécontentement d'avoir était réveiller aussi brutalement.

Il décida ensuite d'aller se rafraichir le visage, et lorsqu'il revint dans sa chambre le petit Neko blanc l'attendait devant la porte en miaulant impatiemment. Intriguét, Kanda se demanda ce qu'il pouvait avoir, puis son regard tomba sur l'horloge accrocher au mur, et il comprit. C'était visiblement l'heure du repas, et le Moyashi devait avoir faim. Il ricana face à sa petite bouille impatiente visant à l'attendrir, et sortit suivit du petit Neko qui miaulait joyeusement en remuant la queue d'impatiente.

Allen suivait Kanda en miaulant de joie. Il allait enfin manger, un moment il avait eu peur que Kanda ne s'amuse à le faire mariner pour le mettre en colère, mais il devenait peut être un peu parano là! Enfin bref, à présent ils se dirigeaient vers la cafétéria, et c'était bien ce qui comptait le plus de son point de vue. Après tout, on ne change pas ses bonnes habitudes, même sous forme de chat. Il marcha donc aux pieds de Kanda, ou plutôt trottina à ses côtés, parce que monsieur Kanda marchait vachement vite semblant de rien. Evidemment Allen n'aurait surtout pas voulut reconnaitre qu'il était désormais plus petit que Kanda, et donc que cela était tout à fait normal qu'il marche plus vite.

Kanda jeta un œil discrètement vers le chaton blanc. Ce dernier courait presque à ses côté, et c'est presque inconsciemment qu'il ralentit un peu son allure. Ce qui eu l'air de faire plaisir au Neko Moyashi puisqu'il l'entendit distinctement miauler de soulagement à ses pieds. Il soupira doucement. Encore une journée qui allait très certainement lui réserver sin lot de surprises.

Nos deux compères se dirigèrent donc d'un pas tranquille vers le réfectoire, et une fois les portes en vue, neko Allen se mit à courir, preuve qu'il avait très faim. Kanda soupira discrètement derrière lui.

«Tss…vraiment aucune patiente le Moyashi!»pensa-t-il.

Il prit donc la suite du chaton blanc, et alla commander leurs plats à Jerry, pendant que le chaton en question prenait place à leurs table ou se trouvaient déjà Miranda, Krory, Lavi et la petit renarde Lenalee. Cette dernière accueillis Allen à grand renforts de petits couinement et grognement de contentement. Le petit Neko était bien trop occuper à «discuter» avec Lenalee pour apercevoir le sourire amusé d'un certain rouquin borgne.

Lavi ricanait intérieurement tout en avisant les deux petites bêtes qu'étaient Allen et Lenalee discutailler en langage animale _ qu'il ne comprenait absolument pas malgré tout ses talents de Bookman! _ Il jeta ensuite un rapide et discret coup d'œil à Kanda qui commandait son plat de soba habituel et un grand bol de lait pour Allen. Il sourit toujours aussi discrètement tandis qu'un plan génialissime digne du grand Bookman qu'il allait devenir s'étalait lentement dans son cerveau de grand farceur ! Et pour que le plan en question puisse fonctionner comme il fallait, il allait avoir besoin d'aide !

« Mouahaha ! Bien, il est temps de mettre le plan ''découvrons le point faible de Yuu'' en marche ! C'est parti ! »

Alors que Kanda revenait enfin avec les plats pour lui et le moyashi, que ce dernier se jetait avidement sur le bol de lait sous les regards amusée de Lenalee et perplexe du kendoka, Lavi se leva brusquement de table, faisant sursauter la petite renarde.

_ Bon, désolé les amis, mais le vieux panda veut que je bosse sur des vieux bouquins toute la matinée, alors continuez sans moi ! Clama-t-il un air faussement accablé sur le visage.

Il sortit de table et se dirigea vers la sortie du réfectoire d'un pas lent, faignant d'être accablé par son soit disant travail, trainant les pieds comme un condamné à mort pour bien jouer son rôle. Pourtant, à la seconde où il passa les grandes portes du réfectoire, il détala tel le lapin qu'il était !

«Ouf ! Je vais pouvoir commencer ! » Ricana-t-il intérieurement.

Reever était dans le laboratoire de la scientifique, entourer de ses collègue, et essayant de s'échapper à tout pris de la poigne de ces dernier. En effet, ses fameux collègue tentait de le retenir de partir sur le champ faire sa fête à un certain Komui Lee, grand intendant de la congrégation de l'ombre, frère ainé de Lenalee Lee et ayant un grave sister complexe à son égard, et surtout _ surtout !_ grand fainéant qui s'était éclipser pendant qu'il avait le dos tourner alors qu'il avait déjà une montagne de paperasse à traiter ! Autant dire que Reever était furieux que son foutu supérieur se soit fait la male, surtout après la catastrophe monumentale qui avait changé Allen et Lenalee en chat et en renarde.

D'ailleurs il aurait penser que ce dernier serait là dans son labo à bosser comme un malade pour rendre sa forme humaine à sa cher petite sœur, mais non ! Monsieur n'était pas là, et pour la simple et bonne raison que « mais elle est si mignonne comme ça ma Lenalee-chan » dixit Komui !

Autant dire qu'il commencer vraiment, mais alors vraiment à perdre patiente là ! Il allait tenter une nouvelle fois de s'échapper pour aller étriper une bonne fois pour toutes ce crétin de Komui, lorsque la porte de la salle s'ouvrit avec fracas sur…un lapin roux ! Hum…non c'est pas ça…donc sur Lavi qui avait apparemment décidé de défoncer la porte. Une veine saillante battit brutalement à la tempe de Reever si cet idiot là s'y mettait aussi, il ne répondrait définitivement plus de rien !

_ Salut tout le monde ! Hurla le lapin roux, tout en leur lançant un sourire grand comme une maison auquel, il devait bien l'avouer, personne _ même pas lui _ ne pouvaient résister.

Reever soupira lourdement, et s'avança vers Lavi. Décidemment que ce soit lui ou l'autres idiot d'intendant, il ne pouvait pas leurs en vouloir bien longtemps, ce qui était bien sur la raison première de la survie de Komui !

_ Bonjour Lavi ! Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? Demanda-t-il patiemment, décidant que ce n'était finalement pas la meilleure façon d'obtenir ce que l'on veut de s'énerver comme il le faisait en ce moment.

Lavi lui sourit encore plus si c'était possible et déclara d'une voix enjouée:

_Eh bien en fait, j'aurai besoin de votre aide pour mon plan génialissime !

Tandis que tous les scientifiques écoutaient Lavi leur raconter son fameux plan génialissime, Reever se demanda vaguement comment, et pour quel raison absurde, il était tombé sur ces deux là ! Parce que voyez vous, Komui était un génie en ce qui concerner ses potions plus louche les unes que les autres et pour foutre le bordel, mais Lavi lui était un cas à part ! Car oui, son esprit était tellement tordu et tortueux qu'il aurait fallu des siècles pour en comprendre ne serais-ce que la moitié ! Et s'il est une chose que Reever savait depuis le temps qu'il travaillait ici, c'est que Komui était peut être dangereux, mais un Lavi qui avait un plan, ça c'était diabolique !

Après leur petit déjeuner, Kanda emmena le moyashi avec lui aux salles d'entrainement. Il avait l'intention de s'entrainer tranquillement pendant que le moyashi trouver à s'amuser avec l'autre petit cadeau de Reever pour lui. Une balle rebondissant ! Kanda l'avait tout d'abord regardé d'un œil perplexe lorsqu'il lui avait dit que cette chose ronde allait calmer le moyashi et l'occuper sans qu'il n'ait besoin de jouer avec lui. Et à présent qu'il voyait de ses yeux ce qu'il en était vraiment, il n'était pas mécontent de la trouvaille du scientifique. Car le moyashi, après avoir reçus la baballe rouge qui rebondissait dans tout les sens, c'était automatiquement mis à lui courir après comme un dératé, pousser par son instinct félin.

« Tch…si ça continu il va vraiment devenir un chat le moyashi! » pensa-t-il lorsqu'il le vit se laver de la tête aux pattes consciencieusement.

Deux heures passèrent ainsi, durant lesquels Kanda s'entrainait au sabre alors qu'Allen parcourait la salle en long, en large, et en travers à la poursuite de la balle rouge. A un moment, il arriva même à passer entre les jambes de Kanda alors que celui-ci ne l'avait pas vu, le faisant par là trébucher sur le sol. Kanda était sur le point de le trucider, quand le moyashi vint vers lui en miaulant d'un ton d'excuse, et avant même qu'il n'a rien vu venir, Allen avait posé ses deux pattes avant sur son torse, et lui avait lécher le nez d'un air espiègle. Une seconde plus tard, il courait de nouveau derrière sa balle. Autant vous dire, qu'il fallu au moins cinq bonnes minutes à Kanda pour se remettre à son entrainement. Il avait eu un mal fou à comprendre le pourquoi de cette «léchouille» de la part du moyashi, et finalement il décida que ça devait être du à son instinct félin et n'y prêta plus aucune attention.

Alors qu'il était sur le point de repartir dans ces pensées une fois de plus _ cela ne ferais que la troisième fois depuis qu'Allen lui avait lécher le nez _ Il vit Reever arriver tranquillement vers lui, suivit d'un certain lapin roux. Il se demanda ce que ces deux là lui voulait, et surtout pourquoi le crétin roux était là, alors qu'il aurait du être en train de bosser avec Bookman comme il le leur avait dit le matin même!

Reever s'avança vers lui, et le salua courtoisement, comme toujours en gros.

_ Bonjours Kanda. Je viens chercher Allen pour lui faire passer un petit examen de contrôle afin de voir si tout va bien avec son métabolisme. Annonça-t-il derechef.

_ Tch…faite comme vous voulez! Dit-il platement sans un regard pour le Neko qui avait suivit la conversation d'une oreille attentive.

Et il laissa partir le Neko blanc accompagné de Reever et _ chose étrange! _ de Lavi. S'il s'était douté un seul instant des ennuis qu'il allait avoir par la suite à cause de tout ça, il ne l'aurait pas laissé partir le moyashi ! Il l'aurait gardé sous clé dans sa chambre !

* * *

A SUIVRE...

Prochain chapitre: Un Neko Moyashi très câlin !

A bientôt ^^, et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !


	8. Encore une surprise ?

**Euh...salut ^^? Hé hé deviner qui c'est ? Miss Micaiah est de retour...hum...voui c'est vrai j'ai plutôt tardé a vous pondre la suite...je suis DESOLEE ! Bon il est vrai que j'ai pas trop d'excuse à vous donner, juste une petite(vraiment petite hein^^!) flemme, beaucoup (vraiment beaucoup ^^) de roman passionnant à lire, et si peu de temps ! **

**Ah, et je peux vous affirmée qu'a partir de maintenant je ferais très attention à éliminer toutes fautes de mes textes, mais si vous en voyiez toujours n'hésitait pas à me le dire, j'ai récemment effectué une petite remise à niveau ( que je vais continuer en Janvier d'ailleurs^^) donc je dois à tout prix éviter mes fautes (qui sont souvent d'inattention je dois dire u_u) Bref, voilà le chapitre 8 tant attendu de ma toute première fiction longue sur D Gray man...je me doute bien que vous attendez sûrement les autres aussi avec impatiente donc je vais faire de mon mieux pour les avancer au plus vite ^^!**

**Ah! Et pour ceux que cela pourrait intéresser, j'ai également commencée une nouvelle fiction (oui je sais encore une u_u!) sur Merlin cette fois-ci, et vous savez quoi ^^, se seras ma première fiction à chapitre sur ce fandom là , je pense que je vous la mettrait bientôt sur le site, et je peux déjà vous dire que 6 chapitre sont écrit donc avec un peu de chance j'arriverais à vous la faire lire sans trop espacer les chapitres cette fois ci ^^! Bref, sur ce, bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

**Chapitre 8: Encore une surprise ?**

Cela faisait déjà une bonne demi-heure qu'il attendait que Reever se décide enfin à lui faire passer son fameux examen de routine dû à sa condition de Neko. De simples petites vérifications lui avait-il dit _ et tout cela avec un grand sourire _ toujours est-il qu'il attendait toujours ! Après avoir quitté Kanda aux salles d'entraînements, Reever et Lavi l'avaient entraîné jusqu'au labo de la scientifique. Après quoi les deux zigotos s'étaient mis à discuter de diverses choses qu'ils ne pouvaient pas entendre de là où il se trouvait.

Alors en attendant il avait un peu joué, mais là il commencer vraiment à être fatigué d'attendre. Il se roula en boule sur une table d'observation, bailla soudainement à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, et s'endormit dans la seconde qui suivit.

Lavi s'aperçut qu'Allen s'était endormi à la seconde même où il ferma les yeux. Alors il sourit d'un air de conspirateur à Reever, et lui dit que leur «plan» pouvait commencer.

_ Tu es bien sûr de ce que tu fais ? Lui demanda-t-il d'un ton incertain.

_ Mais oui, parfaitement !

_ Lavi, je te rappelle que je suis chargé de veiller à ce que la foutue potion de Komui n'ai pas défait néfaste sur lui, alors si tu n'es pas sûr et certain que…

_ J'en suis tout à fait sûr Reever ! Réfléchissez-y, depuis qu'Allen est devenu un chat Kanda s'en occupe et il ne lui à pas encore fait le moindre mal, alors ce n'est pas maintenant qu'il va le faire !

_ Oui peut être…mais je ne suis pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée tu sais. Le prévint-il.

_ Mais si, vous verrez ! Je ne me trompe jamais ! Fanfaronna-t-il joyeusement.

Reever le regarda sautiller dans tout les sens tout en lui expliquant pourquoi ce qu'il aller faire aller être utile. Il jeta ensuite un coup d'œil nerveux au chaton blanc endormi et soupira.

_ Et puis ça va être drôle ! Ricana le lapin roux.

«C'est bien pour ça que je m'inquiète!» pensa-t-il en soupirant une fois de plus.

Finalement, encouragé par le lapin roux qui sautillait joyeusement à ses cotés, il prit le petit flacon blanc à coté de lui et _ tout doucement pour ne pas le réveiller _ vaporisa son contenu sur ce dernier. Après cela, Lavi s'amusa comme un petit fou à nouer un joli ruban de soie bleu nuit autour du cou d'Allen, tout en ricanant tel un scientifique fou, autrement dit, ''à la Komui''!

«J'espère que je ne suis pas trompé et n'ai pas aggravé son cas!»pensa-t-il en soupirant une fois de plus.

Il laissa ensuite Lavi prendre le Neko endormi dans ses bras et s'en aller tranquillement. Ce dernier se dirigea d'un pas joyeux vers la chambre d'un certain kendoka, vérifia bien qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours, et entra dans celle-ci. Il déposa ensuite son fardeau sur le lit de Kanda et repartit tranquillement comme il était venu. Autrement dis, en ricanant comme un fou tout en se frottant les mains l'une contre l'autre.

« Et voilà! Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre le résultat ! »Pensa-t-il tout fier de lui et de son plan.

Kanda avait passé tout l'après midi à s'entraîner comme à son habitude, sans trop se soucier du Moyashi que Lavi et Reever avaient emportés avec eux. Enfin, ça c'est-ce qu'il essayait désespérément de faire croire aux autres, et à lui-même surtout ! Car, bien qu'il semble ne pas se soucier de ce que les deux comploteurs _ oui, quand Lavi était au milieu, même Reever était suspect aux yeux du kendoka _ pouvaient lui avoir fait, eh bien c'était tout le contraire ! Oui vous avez bien lu, Kanda était bel et bien inquiet pour le Neko moyashi, même s'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, et encore moins que son entourage s'en rende compte.

Il rengaina Mugen, et après avoir ramassé sa veste d'uniforme, sortit de la salle d'entraînements. D'un pas calme il se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il ne rencontra aucun de ses collègues sur les chemins de celle-ci, et cela l'inquiéta d'autant plus qu'en temps normal Lavi adorait le faire chier. Il pressa légèrement le pas, et une fois devant sa chambre l'ouvrit rapidement. Rien, tout était parfaitement en ordre dans celle-ci. Alors pourquoi avait-il la sensation obscure qu'il n'allait a tardé à tomber dans un piège ? Un piège qui pourrait bien révéler aux yeux de tous, son terrible et honteux secret. Cette simple pensée fugace eu le don de le faire frissonner de terreur. Si par malheur quelqu'un apprenait la vérité il serait désormais la risée de la citadelle.

« Hors de question que cela arrive! » pensa-t-il furieusement.

Kanda fini par chasser cette horrible pensée absurde et riva son regard sombre sur son lit. Là, juste sur son précieux couvre-lit fraichement changé, se tenait Allen, toujours en chaton, et il semblait dormir comme un loir. Pourtant, Kanda pouvait distinguer une touche de couleur foncée sur le pelage blanc du chaton. Intriguer, il s'approcha de lui et fut surpris de découvrir un ruban de soie bleu nuit, comme ceux qu'il utilisait pour s'attachait les cheveux, entourer le cou gracile du petit chaton endormi. Et alors que le petit chaton que tous s'accordait à dire qu'il était mignon à croquer ouvrait ses beaux yeux gris, Kanda eu un violent frisson qu'il le parcourut de par en part. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait encore lui tomber dessus ?

Allen avait la douce sensation de flotter sur un petit nuage rose, et jamais, au grand jamais, il n'aurait voulu le quitter. Il avait la vague intuition que s'il sortait de son doux rêve, quelque chose allait encore tout bouleverser sur son passage. Et même si il ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait, il avait la certitude que ça allait être spectaculaire, une fois de plus! Il avait le vague souvenir de s'être endormi au labo de Komui après y avoir été emmené par Lavi et Reever, et c'était bien ça qui l'inquiétait à présent.

Notre pauvre Allen voulait faire confiance à Reever, mais à présent qu'il y repenser, même en plein dans un songe, il trouvait ça plutôt louche que Lavi ai été avec le scientifique. Par ce que bon, on avait beau dire ce qu'on voulait de lui, il n'était pas naïf, et encore moins stupide! Il savait bien que lorsque Lavi était dans les parages, mieux valait se méfier et se faire tout petit. Alors oui, même en dormant il avait un gros doute. Qu'est-ce que ce stupide et incorrigible lapin avait encore inventé pour se foutre de lui, et de Kanda au passage.

Allen se posait encore la question lorsque le sommeil commença doucement mais sûrement à le quitter. Le chaton essaya vainement de s'y raccrocher, mais il devait bien admettre qu'il avait suffisamment dormi pour le reste de la journée. Alors il ouvrit les yeux. Et comme pour confirmer ses doutes, Kanda se trouvait juste devant lui, le regardant bizarrement.

«Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?» songea-t-il perplexe.

A peine cette pensée eu-t-elle traversée son esprit, qu'il sentit une drôle de sensation le prendre. C'était étrange, comme ce besoin qu'il avait parfois de courir après une balle durant des heures, ou celui de boire un grand bol de lait, c'était similaire, mais plus impérieux encore. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait encore lui arriver ?

* * *

**Bon, c'est vrai c'est court u_u...mais promis je vais faire en sorte que vous n'attendiez pas trop longtemps cette fois pour avoir le chapitre suivant ^^! Alors petite question les amis: d'après vous qu'elle peut bien être ce secret si horrible et affreux que notre cher kendoka essaye désespérément de cacher à tous ? Qu'est ce que Lavi et Reever ont bien pu faire à Allen ? Donner moi vos avis cher amis ^^, je suis curieuse de savoir ce que vous avez bien pu en penser !**

**Bien, c'est donc là que je vous laisse et vous dit à la prochaine ^^!**

_**~Miss Micaiah, pour vous servir et vous divertir !~**_


End file.
